1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data encryption apparatus and method, and in particular relates to a data encryption technique that employs shift-rotations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid proliferation of digital communications in recent years, there has been the growing demand for highly secure data cryptosystems that can ensure confidentiality of data in communication, for the sake of development of sound industries and privacy protection. Not only high security but also high cryptographic speed and easy implementation in hardware and software are required of such cryptosystems.